User talk:BlankyXP
Hi there. Welcome to my talk page. Here, you can leave me a message or sumthin' and say hi, I dunno. You can just like say "HI, BLANKY, WHAT'S COOKIN'?", "Yo, Blanky, YOU LOOK TIGHT TODAY!", request for me to do sumthin' for you, ask for help, or whatever you are wishing to ask me for. On the right are the archives, which are basically where I store all my old junk messages, just for nostalgia's sake, once my talk page starts to get too big. If you're curious, or just mad bored and wanna be nosy, feel free to read it, because I wouldn't know if you did, nor do I really give a spicy taco flip whether you do or not. So be as nosy as you wish. I will emphasize this for the majority of you with the low attention spans that just happen to miss everything on the page except for the "Leave message" button, in hopes that you will find this: Oh goodness gracious potatoes, PLEASE remember to sign your messages by attaching --~~~~ at the end of your message so it would save me the trouble getting off my tushie and try to see who edited my talk page in the history. Plus, it makes my talk page very messy, with messages scattered all over the place with no indication of who sent them. MESSINESS AND MY TALK PAGE DO NOT COMPUTE! Or just use a word bubble or sumthin', for goodness' sakes. GOSH! If you're requesting a Sim, please use the outline below. Thank you, and have a very nice day, boys and girls! NOTE: I am forgetful about requests at times, and I tend to procrastinate a lot, since I often be loaded with many requests at a time. You are welcome to remind me if I haven't done your request within two weeks or so, but please be patient with me. ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- Ashes, bayberries, and lots and lots of tea Sim Please } |text = Sorry i didn't reply sooner, i didn't find the message until just now when i looked through it. Can u make a Sim for me, please. }} } |text = Thanks, Hair: Clara's hair Hair Colour: Blonde Eyes: Terry's eyes Mouth: Poppy's mouth Skin Colour: Middle Clothes: Orange dress, braclet, necklace, red lines at top of the dress. (it is a proper outfit, cause i've seen it) Background: Can i have it transparent please. You don't have to do it really quickly, and i don't mind waiting that long. Also could u make my other picture i've got ('File: Fred.png) transparent please. }} Mail in teh Museum of NOTHING! I believe you hasn't gotten the message that Hikari and I sent about DonVitoYo!}} } |text = Is that ok? }} reminder!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HIIIIIII!!!!!! HIIIII!!!!!! how u doing? Im new here so could u show me how to do the stuff around here? THNKXS!!!!!! P.S PLEASE dont hate me because of my name.... MorcuHeir52 22:34, October 9, 2010 (UTC)MorcuHeir52MorcuHeir52 22:34, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Suprised Oh, hi. I didn't think u'd answer me that quickly. Thanks for wanting to help me, but i alreadt got help. Thanks though!!!!!! HELP!!!!! Ok sorry to bother u, but i do need help on something. HOW DO I MAKE AN ADVERTISMENT?!?!?! please answer me as soon as you can, because I REALLY want one of my stories on the Advertisments Page. MorcuHeir52 23:58, October 9, 2010 (UTC)MorcuHeirMorcuHeir52 23:58, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok. THANKS!!!!!!!! Generating Sim Request...Beep! HELLO. I AM PINKY. MAY I HAVE A SIM THAT LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE MAKOTO, EXCEPT WITH BROWN HAIR AND THE UNIFORM IS BROWN ALSO. THANK YOU. *Signs yearbook* Beep! WE ARE NOW OFFICIALLY FRIENDS. PinkytheMonster 00:54, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Exuse me, but I seem to need more help. Could you perhaps tell me how to delete messages from my talk page? I would be very pleased if you did. MorcuHeir52 20:17, October 10, 2010 (UTC)MorcuHeirMorcuHeir52 20:17, October 10, 2010 (UTC) MySims PC cheats hacks Alright, thank you. MorcuHeir52 00:28, October 11, 2010 (UTC)MorcuHeirMorcuHeir52 00:28, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Sim Request! Hi! I'm sorry if I'm inturupting, but can you make me a sim that has Iggy's shirt, Pinky's hair, brown eyes, and a smile. So when you are tell me at my talk page. Lay's Can I create "Category:Racer"? I want to make Sims who is a racer on MySims Racing.}} Pierce Roberts-Lover of cheesecake Hey blanky.I got 2 problems. profile problem:Well you got the profile picture thing fixed but...my profile picture isn't...how I planed it to be.Go to my user page and look at it.=( Polls:Well I know how to make a poll but it comes out like this. Blanky Pierce roberts Leaf Wii-maniac Word bubbles. Pierce Roberts-Lover of cheesecake Hey blanky.Im confused of making a word bubble. CONGRATS! You have just became a best friend with pierce!Try to keep it that way and you guys will be fine. We goin' light it up, Liek its DYNAMITE! *BOOM* }'s status (Ah knoe its meant to hav chur name, but it dunt werk). Anyhoo AGAIN- could chumaik meh a sim? Ah can't be asked to do it XD. Mouth: Violet's Eyes: Brown ones liek Kat's old sim. Clothes: Kogasa's outfit. Hair: Red in a sort bob. Skin: Tan Background: Nothing- Transparent No glasses or nuthin'. Thanks.}} Pierce Roberts-Lover of cheesecake OH!I thought you did it like to make sure you wouldnt make a poll. So like this? Bla Bla Bla Pierce Roberts-lover of cheesecake Oh mistake. Blanky Pierce Roberts Wii-Maniac Game-Fanatic Leaf! =) Pierce Roberts This aint working for me.=l Pierce Roberts I dont.Do I? Lets try this again Pierce Roberts-Lover of cheesecake Ok. Characters Luis Rosalynn Leaf Clara Pierce Roberts-Lover of cheesecake My computer might just be that way. Pudding Bla Leaf Coco! WEEEEE!!!! Pierce Roberts-lover of cheesecake In my next comment Im going to TRY to make a word bubble. { {Word Bubble l Image = 036.JPG l Color = Orange l Color2 = Yellow l Textcolor = Yellow l Textcolor2 = Orange l Line = Green l Fonttype = Fantasy l Name = Pierce l Username = Pierce Roberts l Sig = Lover of cheesecake l Width = 90 l Time = If you came to my house.You would see all the mysims games up to date. l Text = Hey blanky! } } Pierce Roberts-Lover of cheesecake Yes.I would like you to make one for me...but what would I do with it? MAGIC PANTIES! :O }} }} How did you color like that?|mod=glare|tim=RandomDude 00:15, October 13, 2010 (UTC)}} |mod=nice|tim=I'm Random.I'm a dude.101 01:27, October 13, 2010 (UTC)}} Ad Picture } |text = Can you make a picture for me please. }} Hey! MOVE WHILE YOU WATCHIN' ME! O,O THANK YO'. }} As teh Moods be again: the 4 that I already have (Default changes to "Check Time" ur wutevah be it's name), love and attention. Anything ask me again, bud. }} Ad Morcubus Pic } |text = No but could u get me the picture of morcubus in the flamesthat is on Game-Fanatic's MySims Reality Series 2 banner, please. I'd like to use it for something on MySims Fanon Wiki. }} THIS IS A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION, WOMAN!!! Zorro - ......What was it...? Oh. I thoroughly looked over the thing-a-ma-bob that was talkin' about matching the criteria for your ad or something to that effect. Yes. AND I HAVE MADE A DECISION!!! (I'm hopped up on Sun Chips and generic brand sweet tea right now. I'm not completely OK...) I would... like... to have one o' me thangs advertise-inated. Since The Misadventures of the HQ Crew - and the whole long rest of the title - has the most stuff, it'd prob'ly be the best one to go with. OH! Before I forget... can you help me with a project for my Advanced Functions and Modeling class? No, you don't have to drag your potato-lovin' booty down to North Carolina, you just have to answer a question: "How long does it take you eat breakfast?" A stupid question, but it's a stupid project. Even my teacher doesn't like the statistics section... You have to answer before October 21 or your answer will be considered invalid and the world will blow up. Thank you and have a nice... evening. 6:48 pm (US Est) 10/13/10 Sim Request Hi, sorry to bother you, but I came to request for a sim that looks like Morcubus, but from the MySims game, and has a scar going down his face. Oh, and with Ray's clothes. Look, I know I've been a bother, but I swear, after this, I'll leave you alone. So.... please? P.S. Take your time, I'm in no rush. MorcuHeir52 22:51, October 13, 2010 (UTC)PseudoNymMorcuHeir52 22:51, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Of course. He looks like Morcubus from the MySims game, but with Ray's Clothes and a scar running down his face. And, Blanky, thank you. MorcuHeir52 23:58, October 13, 2010 (UTC)MorcuHeirMorcuHeir52 23:58, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for you patronage Zorro - Great! That's 1 down... 69 to go... And sure, here's the grand-spankin' long link: The Misadventures of the HQ Crew (and whoever else is in the lobby at that time) Archive I said it was long... but it's still gorgeous!!! 7:28 pm (US Est) 10/13/10 Just the flames with morcubus in please Potterfan1997 15:23, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm typing on the computer and eating a lollipop at the same time! Talent!!! Zorro - My project is going well. So far I have 10 out of 70: 1 is me, 5 are the other whackjobs in my house, 1 is you, and 3 are my cats (but I'm not gonna tell Ms. McGaha about that.) Yep. 5:29 pm (US Est) 10/14/10 L'OL' Gabbeh' I am in misery... Zorro - That song has been in my head since Spanish 2 today (gee, I wonder why.) I had 2 things to write for The Misadventures of the HQ Crew and - would you believe? - I forgot 'em. Oh well, I got 2 other things besides the ones I forgot as well as a Halloween special that I gotta write. And now... I am gonna dance outta here while singin' Misery. *Begins to dance off your talk page, singing:* I am in misery / There ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah / Why won't you answer me? / The silence is slowly killing, oh yeah 7:58 pm (US Est) 10/14/10 I have furious head. Salin be quiet. I was just joking with you when I sent teh Llamas at you! But your Clown blog?! Totally unacceptable! You've been being a huge jerk to Zain and I at a very inpropriate time!!!!!! Corey785 12:25, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Procrastinators unite! ...Tomorrow! Zorro - Looks to me like that Salin guy is having some issues there... As to what I eat... peanut butter toast. And I hate eating it. But that's all I can have because in 9th grade I realized that my stomach was always ticked off because of my eating Pop Tarts. Curse you, Pop Tarts! The peanut butter toast isn't the whole reason why it only takes me 2 minutes, though. My brother timed me one day to see how long it would take me to eat a McDonald's bacon and cheese angus third pounder (because I could eat one faster than he could eat a Big Mac) and it took 5 minutes. The next time took 4 minutes and 50 seconds, but my current record is 4 minutes and 38 seconds. However, I now refuse to eat at McDonald's because the last time I went there... not this Sunday but the one before that... my angus burger didn't really look right and my chicken sandwich looked like ground up chicken guts... And then I got a mild case of food poisoning the next day. Ya wanna know the sad thing? My apple pie was perfectly fine. McDonald's is so American. 5:46 pm (US Est) 10/15/10 Evanf- Okay. Thanks. I will work on it. Pierce Roberts-Lover of cheesecake Hey blanky!If I could make up a mysims game it would be called=Mysims rising population!= i dont mean to bother u but oh Question! New Halloween word bubble! }} }} }} }} Pierce Roberts Yeah the picture didnt show.Thanks. }} Poll'd apart Your Opinion Exuse me, Blanket, but , have you read Efan's advertisment, Morcubus's School of Evil? If you have what do you think about it? MorcuHeir52 00:42, October 18, 2010 (UTC)MorcuHeirMorcuHeir52 00:42, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I was just wondering, because I read the first two episodes, and to be honest, I was a little lost. MorcuHeir52 01:17, October 18, 2010 (UTC)PsuedoNymMorcuHeir52 01:17, October 18, 2010 (UTC) GRRRRR..... SALIN STOLE MAH IDEA ANYWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Corey785 12:27, October 18, 2010 (UTC) }} }} Ya know? I keep forgetting why I come here... Zorro - Oh! Now I remember. The advertisement. Have you even started it? And I need ta know su'um else too. But dat ain't important at the moment. 5:29 pm (US Est) 10/18/10 Zorro - Okey-dokes. But who else is intelicitant enough to does it? 6:51pm (US Est) 10/18/10 Hmm... Zorro - Let's see... The Face of Dents never said anything back to me when I talked to him before... I dunno Katrina. And Googleybear... I don't hate him anymore; sure, why not? 7:01pm (US Est) 10/18/10 Zorro - Yeah... But it be taken care of now. I sure ain'tz too happy about Secretive though... Have you ever eaten pumpkin fudge? IT'S AWESOME! Sounds disgusting, but it's AWESOME! 7:33 pm (US Est) 10/18/10 photo Umm... okay, so here's what i look like, (or what i want to look like) Clayton's hairstyle, but brown hair instead of black Roxie's eyes (except i'm a boy) light skin smile for a mouth (any smile, I don't really care) Bean's outfit OK! :) -ToyStory3rox Why does this happen from time to time? Zorro - Yeah, look who's here to bother you again... But seriously. This is the second time that I've finished doing something and then the whole website gets HUGE and everything's in a different place and "log out" button magically disappears. 6:30 pm (US Est) 10/19/10 Teh Golden Request Mr. Gold here. I'll finally request mah sim. Eyes: Stephen's brown eyes Hair style and color: Brown and short with a few hairs down the forehead Skin color: Tan Mouth: Travis' Outfit description: A yellowish jacket with a ripped up shirt beneath and partly sticking out below the jacket Face Tattoos: None Accesories: None Background: Create-A-SIm There, I did it *slapped* Oh, good Zorro - It's not just me. I was about to start hyperventilating again. 6:39 pm (US Est) 10/19/10 Advertisement I made a show (User:toystory3rox/thenextwandoiler) and I would like to have an ad for it, if you don't mind... Here's the picture I had in mind: -toystory3rox Oohhh... Kay... Zorro - So this is what the wiki is suddenly gonna look like now? 7:03 PM (US Est) 10/20/10 Sim Request? If it's not, it's okayz, but just trying to ask }} Oh. Well, aye-aye, Captain Blanky Zorro - Either the skin doesn't like me, or my computer doesn't like the skin. The "bold" button sho ain't workin' and scroll bar keeps jumpin' around. I have said words at it. *Looks around* ...Bad words... 7:19 pm (US Est) 10/20/10 (oh, never mind. It's working) Who call me jerk, his/her parents will-- *the car gose by* I don't tell who call me like that, so anyway, put this ad: to MySims Wiki:Advertisements and Main page. --'Salin ♥ cakes.' 08:22, October 21, 2010 (UTC) DEHP |tim=I'm Random.I'm a dude.101 22:09, October 21, 2010 (UTC)}} ... But I like Sky Sailing better because I prefer acoustics over synthesizers. |tim=I'm Random.I'm a dude.101 22:28, October 21, 2010 (UTC)|mod=glare}} }} And it was done by her and she even hugged my afterwards! :) EEP! Random tangent is random.|tim=I'm Random.I'm a dude.101 22:23, October 23, 2010 (UTC)|mod=nice}} And it's only streaks of green, most of which you can't even see, so.. yeah. |mod=objection|tim=I'm Random.I'm a dude.101 22:58, October 23, 2010 (UTC)}} Is that right? Zorro - According to yo status, you hate high school. Care to elaborate on that? 7:16 pm (US Est) 10/21/10 Zorro - *creepy insane voice* I'm gonna kill that scroll bar... I'M GONNA KILL IT!!! *completely sane again* But why do you hate it? 7:30 pm (US Est) 10/21/10 Zorro - *to the now doomed scroll bar* That's it, scroll bar. You an' me. After school. Or after I get my brother out of new closet. *to you* Well, I have a pretty good time at school, despite the fact that I rarely ever talk. Today in math (the class that I had to ask you the breakfast question for) we *ahem* "played" with a bunch of Mr. Potato Heads. And last week we played our teacher's Wii. But I suppose when you have a 22-year-old teacher fresh out of college teaching a class that doesn't have a state exam and she thinks several things are - and I quote - "just stupid," you can end up doing pretty much anything. 7:46 pm (US Est) 10/21/10 Zorro - Yeah, that's just how high school is. And it can be a relief to not have the same people in all of your classes. Like in my Spanish 2 class, I got 3 Mexicans in there that never shut up. How fair is that? Mexicans in Spanish class! But they weren't allowed to take Spanish 1, so they're clueless about all of the charts Mr. Courson has hanging up. And - would you believe? - Aldo actually tried to cheat off my paper yesterday. True, I know exactly what I'm doing, but still. And I've acually gotten away with NOT taking Biology until this year. So all the other juniors are in Chemistry - with the teacher that will not explain anything to you - and me and Desiree are taking Biology with the freshmen and sophomores. Fortunately, the teacher knows my grandma, but she thinks I'm normal and always quiet. Oh, that will change when she learns of my slight obsession with blood while we're dissecting frogs. HURRY UP SECOND SEMESTER, I GOTTA FREAK MRS. CULLOM OUT!!! 6:00 pm (US Est) 10/22/10 'Yyyyeeeeep.' [[User: Zorro T. Dracoyena|'﻿'''Zorro]] - *to self* Well, at least I can tell when the "bold" button is still turned on now. *to you* Aye, captain, I be in high school. '''6:18 pm (US Est) 10/22/10' Zorro - No, ma'am. I'm a junior. And the only one in the school that refused to order a class ring from Jostens. Besides Dina, but she just ordered one off the Internet. And who knows what's going on in Taylor's head... 6:33 pm (US Est) 10/22/10﻿''' I iz confrused Zorro - OK. I was readin' some uh the stuff I wrote and it's actually pretty funny now that I haven't seen it for about a month. I was gonna continue writtin' but then I got a look at the new "create a page" thing and it moderately confused me: It doesn't have the pop-up window asking about the title and page format anymore? I wasn't entirely sure if I was supposed to put the "User: Zorro T. Dracoyena/whatever it's about" in the top line and then just get on with my life. If you don't answer back in 10 - 20 minutes then I'll assume yor playing Sky Heroes with the person above my message and I won't be able to do anythin' 'til Sunday or Monday, whichever day I decide to come back here. Or I figure it out myself, but I don't wanna bust this place anymore than it already is. '''7:52 pm (US Est) 10/22/10 Advertisement Hey, this is Vaulklen6. I want to do an advertisement. It's called "MySims LOST". Contestants must play challenges to survive on the show without being voted off in the woods. The host is Leaf. Here's the photo for the upcoming advertisement. The photo is over there. ----------> The photo is a forest with the sun shining on Leaf's special desk and the white card on top. The white card, contestants must avoid it or they might be transported to an unknown place. It is the major antagonist of each season. I made the white card, the title, the chair, and Leaf's special desk. So would you add it to the MySims Wiki:Advertisements page? Thanks! I would like to do my own show. Link for the advertisement The link for "MySims LOST" is down here. http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/User:Vaulklen6/MySims_LOST And could you add it to the MySims Wiki:Advertisements page? Thanks! Try my ad, and can I... Reset Sim request! }} I'M FROM THE FUTURE! Zorro - Or at least I almost was a few minutes ago on Smiley's talk page. I 'bout put that it was 2020. And I wasn't here yesterday because I had a slight issue at school, but now I is here. Fo shizel. Now, creating pages. I was way too lazy to figure it out. 6:05 pm (US Est) 10/26/10 Zorro - I figured out the create a page. So never mind about that. Ya know? The majority of the junk I've learned how ta do on this wiki I had to learn to do myself... *not talking to you* Back to Bing to find out what those mushroom piles are. 5:28 pm (US Est) 10/27/10 Quick Question Uh, hi. Quick question. Exactly what kind of language may I use in an Advertisment? MorcuHeir52 21:19, October 28, 2010 (UTC)PseudoNymMorcuHeir52 21:19, October 28, 2010 (UTC) WHAT KINDA ADMIN ARE YOU?! Zorro - Are those dumb RPs on those stupid blogs really more important than helping people? APPARENTLY!!! 5:35 pm (US Est) 10/28/10 Yo, listen up: here's a story... Zorro - I am very confused now. Not about what you said, about what just happened... So here is my story: yesterday, I wrote the Halloween episode for my HQ Crew. "*Creepy Voice* Happy Halloween" is what it was titled. But when I hauled tail over to my archive page, the link didn't wanna go to the new page. So I went to find it with the search bar and the whole friggin' page was BLANK! Under a minute and it went blank. It was still like that when I got here today, but after I left that message here a few minutes ago I went to stare at the blank page and the words were back! But when I went to try to add the link on the archive again (and on this page) it still doesn't wanna go. I even checked to see if the words were still there before I came to leave this message - they were - but no link will agree to go to it. WHY IN THE FREAKIN' HECK IS IT ACTING LIKE THIS?! 5:50 pm (US Est) 10/28/10 YOU'VE GOT A FRIEND IN ME! YOU'VE GOT A FRIEND IN ME! |tim=I'm Random.I'm a dude.101 22:08, October 28, 2010 (UTC)|mod=glare}} ...Yes. I has been kinda lazy about playing it. HIS BREAKDOWN ANIMATION BE INSANE AS WELL! |mod=laugh|tim=I'm Random.I'm a dude.101 22:24, October 28, 2010 (UTC)}} ...wut But, no, yours didn't have all 40. I don't even see a difference in the two On The Wing's... I'm not saying I like him... |tim=I'm Random.I'm a dude.101 22:52, October 28, 2010 (UTC)}} I did it! Zorro - In the amount of time it took you to answer me, I finally got a link to go there. And - would you believe? - counting the times it took yesterday and today, it took 31 tries to get it to work. I still have no idea why and how it erased itself, but because it comed back and linked, I have forgiven it. (And I don't fully understand your message.) I'm off to see the wizard! ...And create the Time Portals Halloween episode. 6:33 pm (US Est) 10/28/10 Zorro - Yeah, it fixed itself. It was screwed up before I came to shout at ya. I guess it was like: "Oh! I'm not broken. I'm fine! See?" At least it works now. ...Oh, yeah... Fact or Faked: Paranormal Files comes on tonight after Destination Truth... I gotta write that thing quick. To Google! 6:56 pm (US Est) 10/28/10